1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound, a polymer, a colorant including the same, a photosensitive resin composition including the same, and a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device among many kinds of displays has an advantage of lightness, thinness, low cost, low power consumption for operation, and improved adherence to an integrated circuit and has been widely used for a laptop computer, a monitor, and a TV screen. The liquid crystal display device may include a lower substrate on which a black matrix, a color filter, and an ITO pixel electrode are formed, and an upper substrate on which an active circuit portion including a liquid crystal layer, a thin film transistor, and a capacitor layer and an ITO pixel electrode are formed. Color filters may be formed in a pixel region by sequentially stacking a plurality of color filters (e.g., formed of three primary colors such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B)) in a predetermined order to form each pixel, and a black matrix layer may be disposed in a predetermined pattern on a transparent substrate to form a boundary between the pixels.